Band 6: Die Todestrilogie - Ouvertüre
Kapitel Liste * Kapitel 044: AWAKEN (TO THE THREAT) – Böses Erwachen * Kapitel 045: Point of Purpose – Zielpunkt * Kapitel 046: Karneades – Back to Back – Karneades – Rücken an Rücken * Kapitel 047: Back to Back - Tearing Sky – Rücken an Rücken – zerreißender Himmel * Kapitel 048: Menos Grande – Menos Grande * Kapitel 049: unchained – Entfesselt * Kapitel 050: Quincy Archer Hates You Part 2 (Blind But Bleed Mix) – Qunicy Archer Hates You Part 2(Blind But Bleed Mix) * Kapitel 051: DEATH 3 – Drei Shinigamis * Kapitel 052: Needless Emotions – Unnötige Gefühle Inhaltsangabe Orihime und Chad wachen im Urahara Shop auf und werden von Urahara über ihre spirituellen Kräfte aufgeklärt, während Ichigo und Uryū Hollows töten. Kon findet Rukia und kämpft mit ihr kurz gegen einen Hollow, der dann vollständig von dem dazugekommenen Uryū besiegt wird. Kurz danach erscheint Ichigo. Urahara lädt Orihime und Chad ein, als er und seine Mitarbeiter sich aufmachen um gegen die Hollows zu kämpfen, ihnen zu folgen. Kon, Rukia und Ichigo streiten sich und ignorieren Uryū, bis er versehentlich einen Pfeil abschießt, den Ichigo aber noch aufhalten kann. Als die Hollows auf einen Riss im Himmel zuströmen, stellt sich Uryū ihnen entgegen und behauptet, dass er der letzte der Quincys sei. Rukia erklärt ihm, was die Quincys sind. Rukia erklärt Ichigo, den Konflikt zwischen Shinigami und Quincy, während Ishida in der Klemme steckt, weil immer mehr Hollows auftauchen. Als Ichigo hinzukommt, erzählt Uryū von seinem Großvater, der immer wollte, das Shinigamis und Quincys zusammenkämpfen, aber starb als er von Hollows angegriffen wurde, weil die Shinigamis zu spät kamen. Ichigo fordert ihn auf, mit ihm gemeinsam zu kämpfen. Ichigo erzählt, warum er Hollows fällen will und beide beschließen, ihren Wettkampf auf später zu verschieben und stattdessen Hollows zu töten. Urahara und seine Mitarbeiter tauchen auf und greifen ihnen unter die Arme, damit sie den erschienen Menos Grande besiegen können. Ichigo will Menos Grande in Stücke schneiden, wird aber von ihm zurückgetreten und Uryū fordert ihn auf, dass sie ihn gemeinsam bekämpfen sollen. Er fasst versehentlich an Ichigos Zanpakutō, und entdeckt, das sein Bogen Übergröße erreicht. Uryū hat einen Plan, wie sie den Hollow töten können indem er sich Ichigos Zanpakutō an den Kopf bindet, da sein Bogen dann größer wird als üblich. Orihime und Chad beobachten sie und Menos Grande will ein Cero einsetzen und Ichigo schafft es, diesen zu reflektieren und Menos zurückzutreiben. Ichigo setzt plötzlich Massen an spiritueller Energie frei, die Uryū kontrolliert durch seinen Bogen ableiten will, da er erkannt hatte, das es seine Schuld gewesen wäre, wenn Ichigo gestorben wäre. Beide sind erschöpft, während Ururu, Tessai und Jinta die Risse im Himmel reparieren. Ichigo und Uryū sind am nächsten Tag in der Schule und essen dort mehr oder weniger gemeinsam zu Mittag, während beim Urahara Shop der beste Freund von Urahara, ein Kater namens Yoruichi eintrifft. Abends bringt Ichigo Rukias Abendessen nach oben, findet sie aber nicht. Rukia erinnert sich an das gemeinsame Mittagessen mit ihren Klassenkameradinnen, bis sie von zwei Shinigami, die den Auftrag erhalten haben, sie nach Soul Society zurückzuholen, angesprochen und angegriffen wird. Uryū mischt sich ein und verteidigt Rukia. pl:The Death Trilogy Overture Kategorie:Mangabände Kategorie:Manga